


The Final Killing Game

by dawnangel14



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Despair, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Hope, Hope vs. Despair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnangel14/pseuds/dawnangel14
Summary: "It's the final round kiddos. Despair's last fight! The Ultimate Killing Game!"Makoto Naegi had entered the Future Foundation's Headquarters' to be judged after his actions regarding the Neo World Program and the Ultimate Despairs... a trial that would have to be suspended as Monokuma shows up to start a new killing game! Will he and his friends survive this game? Will he be able to save everyone this time, or will they all fall to the hands of despair?Or, a re-write of Mirai-hen that does the killing game we all know and love instead of whatever went on in the anime.





	The Final Killing Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I finally dared... I finally decided to write a DR fic! This idea has been playing on and on in my head for weeks now, and I finally decided to sit down and write it...
> 
> While I didn't hate Mirai-hen, I didn't like how the anime's killing game worked, and I think some things didn't work for me. The characters had a lot of unexplored potential, and there was almost no mystery (which is a part that I really enjoy of the DR series), not to mention the reveal of it all being bc of a "suicide video" was pretty poor imo. So, I decided to write my own version of what I think would've gone down if Monokuma had orchestrated a killing game similar to the ones in Hope's Peak and Jabberwock Island.
> 
> A few notes before I begin... I've only played the english version of Trigger Happy Havoc, so I'm going to stick to the nickname "Hina" for Asahina. I hope it doesn't bother a lot of people, but... it's just what I'm used to, sorry. Similarly, I'll also use "Genocide Jack" instead of Genocider Syo... and other terms that were used in the english version of THH. Oh, and btw, I'll be taking free time events requests once we finish the prologue... but more on that later on!
> 
> That's pretty much it... hope y'all enjoy this! Let's get started!

"Hey... are you alright?"

For a second there, he was tempted to tell the truth and answer no. After all... he was really, really far from alright. 

His vision was blurred; he was so nervous, he had trouble focusing. And breathing. He felt like he was being choked, like someone had removed all the oxygen from the room. He struggled to now fall to his knees. He could feel his erratic breaths as he gasped for air, but his vision was blurry again, as he felt like the whole weight of the situation fall onto him...

He felt a gloved hand on his shoulder. That action, the simple touch of that hand, was enough to make that weight momentarily disappear. He was able to breath normally again, and he could see clearly. His eyes went up to the owner of that hand, a young woman he knew all too well.

The woman in question had long lavender hair and very pale skin. She wore a dark green jacket on top of a white blouse and a purple short skirt, as well as black, heeled knee-high boots. Her purple eyes looked into his own eyes with curiosity, as if she was a puzzle she needed to solve at the moment. She slowly removed her hand from his shoulder after he nodded to her earlier question.

"Ah, yes, sorry" he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. "I guess I kinda zoned out a bit."

"Zoned out? You looked like you were about to have a panic attack!" interrupted another voice.

His eyes now turned to the only other person in the hallway aside from the two of them: a young lady who couldn't be more different than the other one. She had very tan skin, blue eyes and a very curvaceous body. She had long brown hair, which she kept tied up in a neat, high ponytail. She wore a white blouse similar to the other girl's, but with a green tie and a black suit jacket on top of it. She also wore shorts instead of a skirt, which revealed her more athletic figure, and black stockings that went all the way up her legs. Her blue eyes sparkled with concern as she spoke to the other two.

"I agree, you don't seem like yourself right now" said the lavender-haired girl with a nod.

"We should just leave now" the other girl decided. "Yeah, let's just leave, right now. We'll tell them that you were feeling sick, or something..."

For the second time today, he fell quiet. A part of him felt really tempted to go on with her suggestion... but it was only a brief second. He moved his head to the sides, denying the idea, and smiled at her.

"I can't run away... and I shouldn't. I said that I would own up to my actions... and I intend to do just that" he now looked at the pale-skinned woman and smiled at her too. "I know it's not like me to hesitate... so I won't. I won't hesitate anymore. I'll take on this situation head on. And who knows? Perhaps the outcome won't be so bad... nothing's set in stone yet!"

After those words, the lavender-haired girl's thin lips curved into a small smile. She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded in agreement.

"Now you're acting more like yourself" she said in a whisper. "Very well. Let us proceed then."

"I... I know everything will be alright" the other lady added. "As long as we are together, we can face anything, right?"

"Yeah... you're absolutely right" he nodded. "Let's go then."

And with renewed determination, he walked past the two of them and pushed open the doors in front of him.

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

As he entered the Conference Room, every single noise in there was silenced the moment he stepped a foot inside. Eleven pairs of eyes fell on him, and he couldn't help thinking that maybe running away wasn't such a bad idea after all. 

For some reason, the headquarters of Future Foundation had always made him a bit nervous... and no other room made him as nervous as the Conference Room. It was a round, immense hall with blue walls that gave it a very cold appearance; it felt as if the whole room was made of ice. A large chandelier hanged from the ceiling, illuminating with equally blue light the entire place. There was a big screen at the end, probably for holding conferences, which had been turned off at the moment. The majority of the room was occupied by a very large oval-shaped table, which had a total of fifteen chairs around it.

Of those fifteen chairs, only eleven were occupied at the moment. Eleven people were there, waiting for them... waiting for him. Upon his arrival, all of them seemed to glare at him (or at least that was what he felt). The leaders of the Future Foundation... all together in the same room, perhaps for the first time since its' creation. It sure was an intimidating sight, to say the least.

"I'm sorry I'm late" he blurted out; the words came out a little shaky at first, but he eventually managed to get ahold of himself and continued speaking firmly. "Makoto Naegi, of Future Foundation's 14th Division."

Makoto felt like he should add something else, but he decided to leave it at that at the moment. The room continued to silently stare at him, as if expecting him to continue speaking. He saw a woman with short hair give what looked like a candy to the boy next to her. On the far right, a man adjusted his fedora and, shockingly enough, flashed a quick smile at him.

"Makoto Naegi, you were brought here on charges of treason and conspiring with the Remnants of Despair" a man in a clean white suit spoke up. "Sakakura, seize him."

A very tall, red-headed man who apparently was called Sakakura stood up and walked towards the three of them. When they were face to face, Makoto immediately identified him as the most intimidating person in the room; he looked like a giant, and his eyes told him that he would have no qualms in squashing him like a bug in the blink of an eye.

"Kyosuke, please wait" a woman with a large ponytail spoke up. "Let him speak at least first... isn't that why we summoned him here?"

"This is not a time for words" the redhead stated, cracking his knuckles. "Say your prayers, traitor."

"W-wait! If you just let us explain..." the brown-haired girl that entered with Makoto mumbled nervously.

"Please, enough."

The voice that asked everyone to stop belonged to the eldest man in the room; an old man who stared intently at him through his square glasses. Even though he had spoken with calm, both Sakakura and the man in the white suit stopped on their tracks. Slowly, the red-haired man retreated to his place, and took a seat once again.

"As head of the Future Foundation, I've summoned you here today to discuss your recent actions, Makoto Naegi" the old man continued speaking with calm, which was a great contrast with the man in the white suit sitting next to him, who glared at Makoto like he couldn't think of anything he would like more than to slice him in half. "And while I don't think we should incapacitate him just yet, the charges of treason that Munakata has mentioned still stand."

"How do you declare yourself?" Munakata asked, still glaring at him.

Makoto was torn at first. It was true that he had disobeyed orders, but was that enough to be considered treason? He had decided to accept the full weight of the responsibility that meant going through with the Neo World Program project, and while it could've been a disaster, they were able to prevent that... but was that what Future Foundation would hear? Or would they hear that he was nothing but a lowly traitor that almost produced the return of the person that the foundation (and the world) feared the most?

He was about to give his answer to that question, but he never got the chance. He had opened his mouth, unsure of what he would exactly say, when the doors of the room busted open once again. A very skinny guy, with heavy bags under his eyes and the palest complexion he had seen in his life, entered the room. He seemed in a state of panic, about to have a nervous breakdown, and all eleven of the Future Foundation leaders got up at the same time from their seats.

"What in the world..." mumbled the young man who had received a candy from the girl earlier.

"At last..." commented the old man, who looked the most unfazed of them all. "Mitarai, we've been waiting for you... I was worried you weren't going to attend the meeting."

"P-p-please, everyone! W-we have to leave this place at once" the man named Mitarai stuttered. "I-I was... I saw... it was..."

Mitarai fell to his knees, grabbing his head, like he was trying to erase whatever was troubling him from his mind. 

"Settle down, freak" the girl with short hair commanded, crossing her arms.

"I-I think I have a tonic that can calm your nerves..." suggested a woman who had a respirator mask over her mouth, fumbling in her bag.

"Oh, the freaks help each other. Shocker" the short-haired girl commented, rolling her eyes.

The woman with the mask over her mouth stopped what she was doing upon hearing that comment and looked down, like the other woman's words deeply hurt her. During this exchange, Mitarai had somehow managed to get up; his expression was even more panicked than before.

"I-I knew I was running late, but I just h-had to go to the ba-bathroom" he explained, trying to remain as still as he could, but his manic expression gave away his anxiety. "B-but as soon as I walked into the first stall... dead! Our guards, all of them, were in there! Dead, all of them!"

What happened next brought Makoto a mysterious sensation of déjà vu. A thin, almost invisible cloud of dust fell from the ceiling, initially undetected, but the woman with the ponytail who had spoken on his behalf was the one who noticed, pointing upwards. The purple eyes of the woman by Makoto's side narrowed at the sight, and she quickly took a handkerchief from her jacket's pocket and covered her mouth.

"It seems to be some sort of gas..." she informed, addressing the entire room. 

"Wha-"

The man in the white suit was ready to shoot back some venomous reply, but was unable to as his legs betrayed him and he fell to his knees. He tried to stand up again by placing a hand on the table for support, and using it to impulse his body upwards, but his attempt was met with failure as he fell to the floor once again, this time completely unconscious.

"Munakata!" yelled Sakakura, the aggressive redhead from before. 

Sakakura tried to make his way towards the other man, but he too was soon incapacitated, falling to the floor as his senses gave in and he fell unconscious. Around them, the rest of the people present started to feel the same symptoms, collapsing on the floor or over the table. 

"Makoto... Kyoko-chan..." the brown-haired girl mumbled before falling to the floor.

"Hina!"

"Makoto, stop breathing the gas" the lavender-haired girl instructed. Much to his surprise, she took her handkerchief and placed it on his mouth, trying to prevent him from breathing it in. "It'll probably have that same effect if you inhale it."

However, the woman with the respirator mask over her mouth fell unconscious as well, so it seemed that breathing it didn't matter. At least, it seemed to delay the effect, as the two of them were now the only people still awake inside the Conference Room. For now... as the girl seemed to be slowly losing consciousness.

"Kirigiri-san, stay with me!" Makoto cried out, holding her. It was no use, as she seemed to be completely gone. Pressing herhandkerchief against his mouth, he quickly checked her; she appeared to be fine, still breathing. His eyes shot up and he looked at every inch of the room, as if expecting a villain to suddenly pop up around the corner. "Who's there? Who's doing this? Show yourself!"

No response came back. He was met with dead silence, inside that very cold room. His entire body felt heavy, like he was carrying a ton of bricks on his back that were pushing him to the ground, and suddenly... they weren't there anymore. It now felt like he was free falling, like he had jumped to an abyss which had no end in sight. And he was falling... falling...

Then, a response came back.

"Upupupupu... look who's back for the second semester..."

That laugh... that voice... why did they felt so familiar? Ah, it didn't matter, nothing mattered right now, he was busy, so busy, he was falling...

 

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

... ear... e?

H... oto

Na... ca... ear... me?

Hey...

Makoto...

"Makoto, can you hear me?"

Those last five words came out clear, resonating inside his foggy head. His hazel eyes slowly opened up to come face to face with a pair of blue ones. As soon as they were open, the concern filling those blue eyes was immediately replaced with relief, as she took a step backwards to allow him to sit up straight.

They were still inside the Conference Room, which looked considerably bigger now that everyone had cleared out. Only the two of them seemed to remain there... no, that was not true. He soon realized that two other people were in there with him and his tanned companion.

One of those two was the pale, skinny boy who had entered the room last. The other one was the woman whose dark orange hair was arranged in a large ponytail. Now that he could have a closer look at her, Makoto could see that a small part of her hair curled up on the right side of her head, and that the ponytail was tied up with a white bow. She wore a pink dress shirt and a black pencil skirt... and on top of those, curiously enough, a white apron. Her warm smile gave her a very friendly aura.

"Are you feeling alright, Naegi?" asked the apron-wearing woman, extending a gentle hand towards him. With her help, he was quickly back on his feet.

"Yes. Thank you" he said with a small smile. Something about her felt familiar... and somehow, that made him feel a bit at ease. He then suddenly turned to the brown-haired girl next to him. "Ah, Hina! Where's Kirigiri-san? Is she alright? And... where's everyone else?"

"Relax, Makoto, Kyoko-chan's fine" she assured him. "She already went ahead to explore... you know how she is. I stayed behind to look over you."

"Explore?" he replied, not quite grasping what she was talking about. "What are you..."

"I understand why you'd be confused..." interrupted the orange-haired woman. "But... I don't think we'll have much of an explanation. It seems the exits are blocked, and we can't find a way out of headquarters. At least, that's what Kyosuke said before he left."

What?

They... they were _trapped_?! Inside the Future Foundation's headquarters building?! No, that was just not possible. They had a security system, not only able-bodied guards but also a very powerful server, developed with the help of Alter Ego. It was an impenetrable fortress of firewalls and data that was impossible to crack. It was just... it couldn't be...

"I thought I heard a voice, before I passed out..." Makoto mumbled so only Hina would hear, recalling the memory. "Did you hear it too?"

"I don't think so... I passed out way before you, remember?" she answered, crossing her arms. She then replied in the same hushed whisper. "What did that voice say?"

"I..."

It was no use. Try as he might, Makoto couldn't remember what that voice had said. Or if that voice had even real. He was about to pass out at the moment, and dreaming that he was falling to the abyss, it was very probably a product of his imagination. Yeah... no use wasting time on imagination and voices, right?

"Everyone who woke up has already left" the pale boy, Mitarai, spoke for the first time since he was awake. "I... wanted to stay and check on you. Sorry."

"Hey, no need to apologize, young man!" exclaimed the woman next to him cheerfully. "It is a nice gesture. Isn't that right, Makoto?"

"Ah... yes, she's right" he said, nodding in agreement. "Thank you..."

It then dawned on him that he didn't know any of these people's names. He hadn't interacted much with the other divisions except with his formed Hope's Peak classmates; Kirigiri usually was in charge of briefings and meetings. Some of those thoughts must've somehow reflected in his face, because the other young man spoke up.

"Mitarai" he completed. "My name is Ryota Mitarai... nice to meet you at last."

"Ah, yes, it's nice to meet you too..." he surprised himself saying; the situation they were in wasn't exactly nice, but it seemed like the right thing to say. "I'm Makoto Naegi, of the 14th Division. I used to be known as the Ultimate Lucky Student... but you probably already know that, right?"

He felt a bit stupid after introducing himself. Of course they'd know who he was; the whole meeting's purpose was to discuss what to do with him. He internally wished he had asked Kirigiri more about the head members of Future Foundation.

"Oh, I knew who you are... but I didn't know you were the Ultimate Lucky Student" Mitarai replied. His whole demeanour seemed a bit more calm that when he first entered the conference room... but he still gave the vibe of having a very timid personality. "I mean... wasn't there another Ultimate Lucky Student at Hope's Peak?"

Before Naegi could reply to that, the orange-haired woman intervined in the conversation.

"Yes, but he was a year older than Naegi here... you see, Hope's Peak used to scout a different lucky student each year. They were really interested in researching luck" she informed them with a smile. "Ah, but where are my manners? I should introduce myself as well!"

She flashed a very big smile at them and adjusted the bow on her head. Then, she adjusted the bow of her apron, which was on her back, and finally spoke again.

"My name is Chisa Yukizome, and I'm the head of Future Foundation's 5th Division" she introduced herself with a smile. "I was also formerly known as the Ultimate Housekeeper... and I was a teacher at Hope's Peak. Nice to meet you, Makoto Naegi."

A teacher at Hope's Peak? Ah... perhaps that's why she felt so familiar? The memories that had been taken from him still felt kind of foggy when he thought about them too much... and there was her talent, which kind of explained her apron. It didn't explain why she'd wear it to a meeting though.

"Ah, I guess I left that part out myself. Sorry" Mitarai apologized. "I was known as the Ultimate Animator... and I'm currently the head of the 10th Division of Future Foundation."

He was the head of a branch division? But he didn't look more than a year older than Makoto himself! Well, he guessed it wasn't that surprising in retrospective; after all, Kirigiri was the same age as him, and was the head of his division... but Kirigiri Kyoko was a different case. She was the smartest person he knew, and she was always so calm and composed... Mitarai, on the other hand, looked more like he felt more comfortable following orders than giving them.

"I suppose I should introduce myself as well then" Hina interrupted, a small smile present on her lips, apparently happy that everyone seemed to be getting along now. "I'm Aoi Asahina, but you can just call me Hina for short! I was the Ultimate Swimmer, but now I'm a member of the 13th Branch..."

"13th branch division... they take care of the food and resources for the front-line, right?" inquired the animator.

"Yes, that's right!" Hina agreed. "I've been helping at delivering food and resources to the front-line since I joined... it's kind of sad that I was the only one of my friends who ended up on that division, but it's nothing to worry about! I'm better at that job anyway, and the more I can help the better, right?"

"Did you come in representation of the head of the 13th Division?" Yukizome asked curiously. "He seemed to be missing from out earlier meeting..."

"Oh no, not really... I don't know about the boss, but I just came here to support Makoto" the younger woman stated, flashing a quick grin at her former classmate. That warm smile helped to make Makoto feel at ease.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't waste our time in here then. I'm feeling much better now" Makoto spoke up, thinking for a moment before he spoke again. "We should find the others and see what they found out. Maybe they already discovered what is going on here, and what happened to those guards Mitarai saw."

"Knowing Kyoko-chan, she probably has figured it all out already" Hina said optimistically. "Come on Makoto, let's get going."

"I... I'll go with you two, if you don't mind that is" Mitarai chimed in.

"We don't mind at all" Makoto smiled. It was nice to know that the Division Heads weren't as intimidating or ferocious as he had imagined in his own head... and it made him feel a little foolish about how much he had panicked before meeting them all. "What about you, Yukizome-san?"

"Oh, don't you worry about me, I'll stay here" the housekeeper declared before looking over the room. "Have you seen this mess? I can't just leave this place like this!"

Makoto looked around the Conference Room. Most of the chairs were on the floor, flipped over, probably a product of when they had all collapsed on the spot. There was also dust everywhere. Yet another mystery... what exactly was that sleeping gas that knocked them all out? Who had done that? To what end? So many questions, and no answers... 

"Well then... let's go" he said, walking past the other three and pushing open the doors of the Conference Room once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Remaining Survivors: 15
> 
> Makoto Naegi  
> Status: Alive  
> Talent: Ultimate Lucky Student  
> Position: Member of 14th Division
> 
> Aoi Asahina  
> Status: Alive  
> Talent: Ultimate Swimmer  
> Position: Member of the 13th Division
> 
> Kyoko Kirigiri  
> Status: Alive  
> Talent: Ultimate Detective  
> Position: Head of the 14th Division
> 
> Chisa Yukizome  
> Status: Alive  
> Talent: Ultimate Housekeeper  
> Position: Head of the 5th Division
> 
> Kyosuke Munakata  
> Status: Alive  
> Talent: ???  
> Position: ???
> 
> Ryota Mitarai  
> Status: Alive  
> Talent: Ultimate Animator  
> Position: Head of the 10th Division
> 
> ???  
> Status: Alive  
> Talent: ???  
> Position: Head of the 11th Division
> 
> ???  
> Status: Alive  
> Talent: ???  
> Position: Head of the 12th Division
> 
> ???  
> Status: Alive  
> Talent: ???  
> Position: Head of the 1st Division
> 
> ???  
> Status: Alive  
> Talent: ???  
> Position: Head of the 4th Division
> 
> ???  
> Status: Alive  
> Talent: ???  
> Position: Head of the 9th Division
> 
> ???  
> Status: Alive  
> Talent: ???  
> Position: Head of the 3rd Division
> 
> ???  
> Status: Alive  
> Talent: ???  
> Position: Head of the 7th Division
> 
> ???  
> Status: Alive  
> Talent: ???  
> Position: Head of the 8th Division
> 
> ???  
> Status: Alive  
> Talent: ???  
> Position: Head of the 6th Division


End file.
